Shout
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Sometimes you need to yell a confession. Almiashipping KellynxKate


**I was wondering why there wasn't many Kellyn/Hajime x Kate/Hitomi stories out there, so why not make one myself? ^^**

**By the way, this is called "Almiashipping." I think I'll make a Solana x Lunick.**

**--Jenn**

* * *

Kate had gotten herself into yet another situation again. She had volunteered to help out Kellyn's call because she was the only Top Ranger at the base with nothing to do at the time, but of course, she regrets it. She had it into the Boleyland Volcano, but with no sight of Kellyn anywhere. Futhermore, she thought she saw a mysterious figure enter the cave behind her. Her pachirisu sat on her shoulder as she looked around, swiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Why in the world would someone take a mission here?" she angrily asked herself.

Meanwhile, Kellyn breathed in the cool sea breeze while he stood on one of the small balconies that lead from the volcano. He asked for Kate, but where was she? He, at first, just needed someone to help him out with a simple mission with getting Lavana from stealing the pokemon who lived in the volcano. But since he received Kate, he'd also chose to confess to her as well.

When did he fall in love with her anyway? They met at the gates of the Almia's Ranger School, both transfer students. Kate had said she was from Fiore while he came from Hoenn. She was outgoing, a bit airheaded, and somewhat easy to enrage, but she was a good friend. Because of her, he made friends with Keith and Rhythmi, though Keith would challenge him to something every day. Those were some of the best days of their lives. Once, Kellyn tried to challenge Kate to a capture challenge, but she won almost automatically, saying that she had relatives that were rangers.

After their graduation, Keith and Rhythmi went off to Fiore and Kate and Kellyn went to the base in Vientown. He could have confessed to her when they were there, but they were always so busy. When he'd finally gathered up the courage to confess, Barlow would have assigned either Kellyn or Kate to go on a mission. Sometimes being a ranger sucked. Pachirisu, Kellyn's partner, happily ran around in circles, trying to get rid of its built up energy. Kellyn uneasily tapped his foot, waiting until a voicemail reached him.

"Hello?" he answered. Rhythmi's face showed up on to the screen with a smile.

"Has Kate arrived yet?" she asked.

"No," Kellyn responded. "I thought she was suppost to join me, Rhythmi. Where is she?"

"I think she got lost, Kellyn," Rhythmi finally said. "You should go look for her." Kellyn nodded and ended the voicemail with a sigh. This wasn't going as smooth as he hoped, but then again when has anything?

Kate had just captured a driffloon, letting it drift her across the magma below. She landed on the other side of the magma river and looked around the cave. It was just getting hotter the deeper she got into the volcano, but that was expected. Where was Kellyn anyway? Pachirisu jumped off her shoulder and started running away, stopping every few feet, beckoning to Kate to follow it. Kate started running after the pokemon and soon found an identical pokemon. Kellyn's Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu?!" Kate asked. "Where's Kellyn?" The pokemon mewed and started running so Kate went after it. She soon found Kellyn recharging his styler with a raichu he had just capture.

"Thanks," he said, releasing the pokemon. He stood up and looked to the side, smiling at Kate. "There you are. I've been waiting for a while, already." Kate would have blushed, but her face was already flushed from the heat.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you," Kate said. "Now, what's up?" Kellyn pointed to the cave he was just in.

"Lavana's at the top and we have to scale the outside," he responded, starting to walk. Kate soon followed him outside and felt relief as the cool air hit her. "Doesn't it feel better?"

"Yeah," Kate responded. Kellyn was going to confess, just not during a mission. He wouldn't distract her. They started to climb the side of the volcano, which what pretty easy, since it was a shield volcano, for one. "Hey Kel--"

"Shh," Kellyn said. He pointed to a pink blob and they watched as Lavana had people try and pack pokemon into a plane.

"That chick really can't let go that we defeated her before, huh?" Kate asked. Kellyn nodded.

"Kate, sneak to the opposite of where we are right now," Kellyn said. "Once I step out, you do two and try to get the pokemon free." Kate nodded and started to sneak around the volcano.

"Is that the rest of them?" Lavana asked.

"No, ma'am," a woman said. "But why are we doing this? Isn't Team Dim Sun--"

"Quiet!" Lavana snapped. "I am no longer affiliated with Team Dim Sun, but that's not a reason not sell these pokemon for money." The woman hesistated and Kellyn stepped out with Kate.

"Hey!" Lavana turned to him with a frown.

"You!" she hissed. "Inferno, go!"

After about ten minutes, the Ranger Union came and arrested the pink haired woman, leaving Kate and Kellyn at the top of the volcano alone. Kellyn gulped down his pride and decided that it was time to confess to Kate. No more stalling, no more distractions.

"Kellyn," Kate said, cutting him off. "There's something I've got to say."

"Uh...yeah?" he asked.

"Er...I...like..." He looked at her and she was blushing a deep red. "I like--" A shrill noise was coming from his styler and Kate sighed in relief. "You should answer that."

"No," Kellyn said, pressing the ignore button. "Continue."

"I like--" Now Kate's styler went off. She angrily pressed the ignore button. "I like--" A sound of a helicopter over head erased Kate's voice as she tried yelled.

"What?!" Kellyn asked.

"I like you!"

"What?!"

"I like you!"

"WHAT?!" The helicopter flew off, the sound fading.

"I LIKE YOU!" Kate gasped afterwards, covering her mouth from the way she yelled out her confession. Kellyn, who was taken by surprise, recovered with a smiled.

"Okay then," he said. "I LIKE YOU TOO!" They laughed and their stylers went off at the same time.

"What do you want?!" they both yelled, answering at the same time.

"There's been an attack on the base!" Rhythmi yelled. "Where the heck were you two?!"

"Oops."

**

* * *

**

You know what they say, "there is a good confession unless you end it with a humorous event." xD

--Jenn

P.S R&R please~


End file.
